falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hubology
The Church of '''Hubology' is a cult based in San Francisco around 2241 and has spread as far as the East Coast by 2287.The cult appears in Nuka-World The followers of this cult are called the Hubologists. Founding Hubology was founded before the Great War by Dick Hubbell. Seeing the failure of the modern government, religion and medicine, he was inspired by music of the time and his own personal experience with extraterrestrial beings, the Zetans.Hub's alien blaster He set out to help humanity understand existence through the "Great Wheel of Life".Hubologist teachings To his followers, he was The Hub, entrusted by the Star Father with the key to delivering them to Quetzel,The Sole Survivor: "Why do you want to capture the spaceship?" Dara Hubbell: " " (Dara Hubbell's dialogue) and the inventor of a Zeta ray emitter that allowed them to cleanse their brain of neurodynes and unlock their inner potential.The Sole Survivor: "Can you tell me more about this Hubology Cleansed mentioned?" Dara Hubbell: " " (Dara Hubbell's dialogue) Opponents of the cult and the media dubbed his beliefs "pseudo-science" and "dangerous dribble that can only hurt its adherents," and was driven underground for a time. Hubologists responded by infiltrating organizations that sought to destroy them and created television shows that sought to expose the lies the government had fed the people. The fact that the cult survived the "Great Deluge" (the Hubologist's name for the Great War) is proof enough to the Hubologists that the Great Wheel favors the Hub's teachings. All of Hubbell's writings are treated as holy texts regardless of what they are, from legitimate science-fiction books to the Hub's grocery list.The Chosen One: "{124}{}{Who cares if YOU endorse it? Shouldn't I make my own choices?}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{127}{}{Her: Oh, yes, you should definitely make your own choices. Him: And with the Hub's latest book, you can learn how to make the RIGHT choice!}" The Chosen One: "{128}{}{His latest book? Isn't he dead?}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{143}{}{Him: Dead? Ha ha! Perhaps. We like to think that he aligned all his neurodynes and went to join the Star Father. Her: We have extensive use of his jotted notes and barely-begun manuscripts to spread the word of the Hub. Him: For example, we found a scrap that said: "2 doz. eggs/Milk/TP". Obviously this is significant. It needs to be heard.}" The Chosen One: "{144}{}{Err... right. I have more questions.}" (Fcjuavki.msg)The Chosen One: "{145}{}{What, because some crackpot wrote something down you feel the need to publish EVERYTHING?}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{156}{}{Her: You dare call the Hub (praise his vision) a crackpot? Here? In a stronghold devoted to his study? Him: Get out of here. If you talk to anyone on the way out, you will be attacked. Infidel. Both: Good riddance.}" (Fcjuavki.msg) Teachings Creation myth Hubology holds that aeons ago, all lived peacefully and in harmony with one another. Body, mind, and spirit were joined in all creatures, and the technology that existed boggled the imaginations. It was a time of peace, creativity, and alignment - and then the Dark Days came. Thrakazog the Pot Hole began to teach mind-body dualism and the sundering of the spirit, and war arose. The Great War destroyed souls and bodies and scattered their remnants across the universe. The Great Wheel came close to separating from the axle of existence, its spokes broken in the rut Thrakazog had created. A new life had to arise and arise it did, on the planet Terra (Earth), as on other planets across the universe. This new life was polluted by the soul-pieces of the dead. This led to hate and misunderstanding, and wars raged across Terra's surface until one day a visionary realized that the only way to create peace, understanding, and enlightenment was to cleanse these soul-pieces from the spirits of humanity. That visionary was The Hub. Philosophy Hubology teaches that life exists on the Great Wheel of Life, also called simply the Great Wheel. Dick "The Hub" Hubbell rests in the center of the Wheel, followers of Hubology are positioned on the spokes and those who do not follow The Hub's teachings are the rim. Hubologists call these individuals "rim meat," for the Wheel turns over them and grinds them, and they do not appreciate its workings. The existence of extraterrestrial life plays a role in Hubology, and as a part of this, the Hubologists in San Francisco are trying to repair a pre-War space shuttle to leave Earth and live with the "Star Father" on the planet Quetzel. The ultimate goal of this mission is to achieve effective godhood through the erasure of all restraints placed on the mind, then return to Earth to rule over mankindThe Sole Survivor: "What is this final mystery?" Dara Hubbell: " " (Dara Hubbell's dialogue) and end the scourge of neurodynes. Human race would then be able to reach its full potential... Under Hubologist guidance, of course. " (Dara Hubbell's dialogue)}} Central to the philosophy of the Hubologists are neurodynes, the psychic centers of the body (called chakras in other religions). The Hubologsts hold that they are polluted by the spiritual remnants of the people who died in the War, their psi-energies imprinting into neurodynes at birth and holding the denizens of the wasteland in an oppressive state. Alignment (a controlled emission of Zeta radiation into the subject's brain) erases these imprints, freeing up the spiritual potential. The Chosen One: "{152}{}{Neurodynes? What are they?}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{160}{}{Her: Neurodynes are the essence of souls destroyed in the Great War, polluting your spiritual essence and guiding you astray. Him: If you want to know more about our teachings, you'll have to join our church.}" (Fcjuavki.msg) People who remain in an uncleansed state are frequently so full of negative energy and polluted soul-pieces that they drag down those who seek enlightenment by their very presence. Oppressives should thus be avoided and shunned. Through a cleansing process offered at Hubology centers called 'alignment', zeta scans remove these negative influences from members, allowing them to gain greater powers as an 'Aligned Hub Seeker' (or AHS). The ultimate goal is the aforementioned journey to Quetzel, known as the "Uplifting," when the Star Father calls all Hubologists home. There they meet their extraterrestrial brethren and move closer to the Hub of the Great Wheel. Those who have made an effort to understand and embrace the words of the Hub, no matter their AHS levels, will be invited to join the Star Father on Quetzel. Hierarchy The degree to which a member has devoted their time and efforts to Hubology accords him or her a numerical rank; the Hubologist leader, AHS-9, holds the highest rank of any living cult member, with his second in command typically chosen from among the highest ranks privy to the innermost secrets of the cult, such as AHS-7.AHS-7 and AHS-9 in Fallout 2.The Sole Survivor: "Why do you want to capture the spaceship?" Dara Hubbell: " " (Dara Hubbell's dialogue) Guards are typically AHS-4s. When the seeker has gained so much knowledge that they become an integral part of the Great Wheel, they ascend beyond AHS-9 and become Enlightened. Some Enlightened leave material existence behind, but some of the Enlightened remain on Earth to guide the rest of us to a state of grace, to show us how to get behind the Wheel of our own lives. It is important to note that if one believes they are enlightened, then they are truly unenlightened. Behind the scenes * While the developers of Fallout 2 insist that any relation between Hubology and real-world persons and organizations is coincidental,Fallout Bible 8 "4. And the last one is – Why is the Hubologists base in some files called the Elronologists base? I don´t know – it´s maybe some kind of "US only" joke, but could you please make it clear for the rest of the non english speaking world? I know about the Hubologist = Scientologists thingie (OK-OK – to be politically correct – Hubologist ≠ Scientologists ...of course not ...oh where is the free hippie spirit of the USA? :) So, who or what are the Elronologists?" "You might think that the Elronologists were the original name for the Hubologists, but any relationship between the groups is purely coincidental." Hubology is an obvious parody of Scientology. This may be partially due to the aggressive legal approach of the Church of Scientology towards those it considers threatening. Some similarities include: ** Dick Hubbell, the founder of Hubology, bears several resemblances to L. Ron Hubbard, the founder of Scientology. In early game files, the Hubologists are called the Elron, a pun on the name of "L. Ron" Hubbard. ** Dara Hubbell's first name could be a reference to L. Ron Hubbard's second wife, Sara Northrup Hollister, who played an important role in the creation of dianetics, a religious practice used by Scientologists as a ritual to supposedly connect to one's spiritual and metaphysical mind. ** Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman, the New Reno porn stars encountered by the Chosen One in San Francisco, are a reference to Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman, who, at the time of the game's release, were both outspoken Scientologists (although Kidman has since left the religion). ** The belief in neurodynes, alignment, and the AHS ranking system mirror Scientology beliefs in thetans, auditing, and the OT system. ** The "Space Culture" doctrine of Hubology is similar to the advanced Scientology doctrine known as "Space Opera", which presents the belief that Earth (then known as "Teegeeack") was invaded thousands of years ago by an evil spacefaring alien named Lord Xenu who exterminated humanity's predecessors with nuclear bombs. ** The Hubologist holodisc includes a glossary of terms, as does every religious document in Scientology. ** "Oppressives" in Hubology are similar to "Suppressives" or "Suppresive persons" in Scientology, the "scapegoat" of all woes to those within the cult. ** The aggressive tactics of Hubologists towards their enemies bear some resemblance to those of the actual Church of Scientology (such as the "Fair Game" policy which authorizes members to "destroy" enemies of the organization). ** In the Hubologist teachings holodisc, it elaborates on how Hubologists infiltrated levels of government and the media, this is in reference to the real-world Operation Snow White conducted by Scientology. ** One of the common criticisms about Scientology is about the movement's tendency to siphon money from its members for nothing in return. This is similar to the Hubologists in Nuka-World, who charge the Sole Survivor up to a minimum of 19,000 caps for temporary Intelligence boosts. Category:Religions Category:Fallout 2 religions Category:Fallout 4 religions Category:Hubologists